A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device that includes three-dimensionally arranged memory cells is under developing. For example, a NAND semiconductor memory device includes a memory cell array including multiple electrode layers stacked on a substrate, a semiconductor channel extending through the multiple electrode layers, and a source contact body that is provided to be adjacent to the multiple electrode layers and electrically connects the substrate to a source line. To increase the density of the memory cells and enlarge the memory capacity in such a semiconductor memory device, it is necessary to increase the insulation breakdown voltage between the electrode layers and between the source contact and the electrode layers.